The Walking Dead: The Chaos Inside
by LVBostonFan24
Summary: (Being rewritten) My twist on season one picks up at the beginning of episode three. with myself as a new character. Originally I wasn't gonna add an OC, but I figured why not. A/N I'm now re-writing this story hopefully it will flow better. Be on the lookout for the new and improved story that is titled The Walking Dead:The Monster In Us All it's rated M this time around.
1. The Calm Before The Storm

**Disclaimer: I do** _ **NOT**_ **own the Walking Dead. All rights reserved to their respective owners.**

Chapter One: The Calm Before The Storm

It's an oddly calm morning at the motor inn considering that just days earlier the group had dealt with more than anybody should ever have to go through.

After what had happened at the St. John's Dairy it was easy to say that it was likely that the group wouldn't be trusting any strangers anytime soon, if ever.

The unfortunate thing was that the group had no choice but to move on and continue their lives. Carley and Ben have been on a hunting trip in the hopes of finding something, or for that matter anything to bring back for the group to eat.

"I hope we find something to eat soon, I'm starving." Ben whispered while looking around the forest for any signs of wild life. "Yeah, I know what you mean, even with the supplies we got from the station wagon we don't have anywhere close to enough food, especially with the temperature dropping." Carley whispered quietly. "Do you think that the owner of the car came back, like Lee feared?" He asked. "I don't know, I really hope that it really was abandoned, otherwise we may have sentenced somebody to death for no other reason than desperation." Carley replied. Before Ben could say anything else the both of them heard branches snapping just slightly ahead of them. "It may be something to eat, keep low and keep quiet." The former reporter said while tightening her grip on the hunting rifle normally used to help defend the motor inn's perimeter from potential threats. As they closed in on the source of the noises Carley froze in her steps and lowered the gun. It was a person, a LIVING person!

Before either one of them had time to do anything the stranger turned around. "Holy crap! Who are you!?" the strange man said. Before they answered he spoke again. "Please don't kill me, I'm…I'm just trying to survive." Realizing that he had no weapons on him she lowered her gun and her guard. "Don't worry, we're not gonna hurt you." Carley said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you and your friend." The stranger said.

Carley was surprised this guy was oddly nice and seemed like a normal person, a little worried and jumpy, but normal.

"My name is Hunter, I sincerely hope you're not about to rob me or eat me." He said with a little chuckle, not realizing what Ben and Carley's group had just gone through. "I'm Ben and this is Carley." Ben finally spoke. "Pleasure to meet you both, you guys don't seem like normal people. It's a nice change of pace." Hunter said while offering his hand to the two people he had just met. After shaking his hand Carley examined Hunter's make shift camp, and it was abundantly clear that this guy Hunter was on his own. While examining the camp she noticed a large duffle bag and a backpack stuffed with an absurd amount of food. Hunter noticed this and spoke again. "Would you like something to eat?" he asked. "No, I can't. It doesn't feel right." She replied. "We're out hunting for our group." Ben added. "Wait? You've got a bigger group?" Hunter asked. "Could I…maybe join your group. I don't think I'll make it out here much longer." He added. "I don't think so, we just had a big issue with strangers not too long ago." Carley answered. "Please I can offer everything I have." He quickly responded. Knowing that Lee would say that he deserves a fighting chance she gave in. "Fine get your stuff, but I can't make any promises, we will see what the rest of the group wants." She said. "Thanks, I swear to all things holy that I will do whatever is needed to be done. You won't regret this." Hunter said with much excitement.

Back at the motor inn Lilly, Katjaa, Clementine and Duck were waiting for Lee, Kenny, Carley and Ben to get back from their attempts to get food and supplies. Lilly was on top of the RV keeping watch when she heard footsteps and voices. "Everyone get down!" Lilly ordered. Suddenly Carley, Ben and Hunter emerged from the forest. Hunter saw the arrows stuck to the walls around the motor inn. "Green Arrow live around here?" He sarcastically asked. "No it's those damn bandits. They've been quiet for a while though." Carley said while cracking a smile at his comment. As she opened the gate Lilly confronted them. "Who in God's name is this?" Lilly demanded while glaring at the strange man. "My name is Hunter, I swear I'm just looking for help." He answered. "Well it's not here, so leave!" Lilly spat back. "How are you on food…and…supplies? I can offer it all to you." Hunter said while unzipping the backpack. "We're fine and Ben take watch, now!" The woman said with a lot of anger. Ben took the rifle from Carley and did as he was told. "I am also a hard worker, I'll do anything. I'm done being alone, just give me a chance to prove my worth." Hunter said with determination in his voice. Lilly felt some sympathy for the young man and began to soften up. "I…I don't know." Lilly said with some kindness. Suddenly Carley defended Hunter "We have to believe that there are still good people in this world. He's willing to help us, let's give him a chance." Carley said. "Fine, but if he becomes a problem, he's gone." Lilly said giving in. "Thank you." Said Hunter while offering to shake Lilly's hand, but Lilly turned away and muttered something to herself before slamming her door.


	2. The Storm Is Coming

**Disclaimer: I do** _ **NOT**_ **own the Walking Dead. All rights reserved to their respective owners.**

A/N First off, thanks for the first fifty views on this story. Whether you liked it or not I really do appreciate it. Second I wanted to give you an image of my OC, which is me. So Hunter (me) is 6 feet tall, 20 years old, 135 lbs and a former high school football player, so is athletically gifted even though he doesn't look it. Black medium length hair and is wearing a long sleeve workout shirt along with a navy blue hoodie.

Alright enough about me let's get on to the next chapter. Thanks again.

Chapter II: The Storm Is Coming

The young man turned to Carley and gave her a nod of appreciation. "Thanks for getting her to change her mind." Hunter said. "Don't mention it, she's had it pretty rough. She recently lost her father. It's made her tough…well more so than usual, to be honest she's always been a gargoyle." Carley responded. "So what's with all the food and supplies? You a hoarder or did you stumble upon all of it?" She asked. "Um, no actually I was in a group with three others, but a few ago while we were doing a supply run we got boxed in…I was the only one who made it out of the building." He responded with sadness in his voice. "I had been with them since all of this began. We were the perfect team, we all watched out for each other. It still confuses me how we got ourselves into that mess. But we did. You know what the worst part is? There's no time to mourn, you just have to move forward." Hunter finished. "Sorry to hear that, this group knows all too well how true that is." Carley responded. "But enough of that I'm just happy to be around people again. Was by myself too long." Hunter said with a grin. "I'm even more excited to see kids again." Hunter said while staring at Duck and Clementine. "Yeah it helps me remember that there is still good in this shitty world." Carley said in agreement. "So is this the whole group?" Hunter asked. "No we have two others, Lee and Kenny." Carley answered. "Well that's good, I like the thought of having…Oh hello there." Hunter's attention shifted to Clem. "Hi what's your name? I'm Clementine." Little Clem said. "My name is Hunter and it's a pleasure to meet you Clementine." He said to the eight year old. "Want to come draw with me and Duck?" She asked. "Well if you don't mind, I'd love to." Hunter gladly accepted her offer and followed the little girl away from Carley who was happy to see that everyone was happy for once.

Hours Later

The motor inn was much noisier than usual as Hunter was being used as a jungle gym by Duck and Clementine. It felt like a normal day, before the apocalypse. Before the dead rose. Suddenly the front gate opened, Lee and Kenny had returned from their supply run. Everyone with the exception of Lilly ran up to greet them. Lee and Kenny simply walked by everyone else going directly going to Lilly's room. "I see you have the kid on watch." Kenny said to Lilly while staring at Ben. "Might as well leave a sign that says the men are gone come and rape our woman and children." Kenny continued. "Ha." Lilly said gruffly. "So what'd you get?" Lilly asked while taking Kenny's backpack. "Just what was left." Lee answered. "Which was a lot actually." Kenny chimed in. "We're fine by the way." Kenny said with some anger. Lilly gave a small smile while inspecting the backpack. "Good job, a few more trips like this and we'll make it through the winter." Lilly said with relief. "The Winter!? We'll freeze our asses off!" Kenny retorted. While Kenny and Lilly argued and tried to make Lee pick sides yet again. Hunter just watched in the background. "Just let them go." Carley said. "They're always arguing about something and they always drag Lee into it." She continued. "That's rough, but at least they're arguing about what's best for the group." Hunter said. Just then Kenny stormed off and Carley went to speak to Lee who was still speaking to Lilly. Hunter made the choice to try and talk to Kenny. "Hey there." Hunter said while approaching Kenny. "Who the hell are you?" Kenny questioned the young man. "Oh right." Hunter laughed. "Where are my manners? My name is Hunter." He said. "Kenny, so what are you doing here?" Kenny asked. "I'm just trying to survive, I was told I may be able to stay with the group." Hunter said with a small smirk. "Well unless you're some sort of serial killer, I don't think I'd object. But you should know we just had a bad experience with the last people we trusted." Kenny said. "So is Lilly the leader of the group or something like that?" Hunter questioned Kenny. "She seems to think so, but we need to do what's best for everyone and this place ain't safe anymore. She just hasn't been thinking clearly since her dad died." Kenny responded. "That's rough, I'm sure I'd snap too. I can't even imagine what she's going through." Hunter said while looking at Lilly's door.

While Hunter and Kenny spoke Lee walked up the stairs of the motor inn to speak to Carley. "I talked to Lilly and she said that the count is off and some supplies have gone missing. Along with some broken equipment." Lee said. "Thanks for that, it couldn't have been easy to talk to her." Carley responded with a very slight grin. Lee pulled out the broken flashlight to show to Carley. "Know what this is." Lee questioned. "It's broken." Carley simply said. "I know that." Lee said back. "And maybe the batteries are in backwards." She sarcastically replied. "It only takes one" He shot back. "Everything should, what was the question?" Carley asked back. "Did you break it?" Lee asked even though he already knew the answer. "No." Carley responded simply. "Ok, so what did you want to talk about?" Lee questioned. "You actually. I've been thinking about you a lot lately." She said with a beaming smile. "I uh, think about you too." Lee said back making Carley blush. "The group's pretty small." Carley continued. "You're small." Lee said back while smiling. "You're a convicted killer." She said very bluntly. "Carley! Jesus!" Lee said back wondering how the conversation turned south so quickly. "And I think people should know. Not because they deserve to and not because you're bad person. I think the opposite of those two things. People need to know because we're hanging by a thread here and I can't see Lilly talk about you without thinking it's the next thing she's going to say. You don't have to tell everyone, but think about who you trust and take the opportunity while you have it." Carley finished. Lee thought about it and decided she was right. "You're probably right." He said with a sigh. "I'm always probably right." She shot back with a smile. "So you'll do it?" she asked. "Yeah, I guess I am." Lee said. Carley then got on her tip toes and kissed Lee on the cheek. "Don't call me small." She whispered to him.

A/N Thank you for your patience in the next chapter there will be some action. You know finally, putting the finishing touches on Chapter 3. Should be up soon.


	3. The Storm

**Disclaimer: I do** _ **NOT**_ **own the Walking Dead. All rights reserved to their respective owners.**

A/N Thanks for bearing with me, this is the first time I've done this. So this story will get better as I get a little more experience with this. So here's the next chapter, finally getting some of that action/adventure stuff going. So here's chapter three. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter III: The Storm

Lee and Carley were still standing on the balcony. Lee looked down and saw Clementine and Duck jumping on Hunter while he tried to catch them. "So who's the new guy?" Lee questioned. "That's Hunter, we found him this morning in the forest when we were hunting." Carley answered. "He's definitely a good guy. I can tell, he really is just a normal guy." Carley finished. "Well I've dragged my feet long enough. I should get to it." Lee said with a sigh as he walked down the stairs.

He decided to tell Kenny first, then he'd tell Kat and finish with Clementine. "Hey Kenny, I gotta talk to you, in private." Lee told Kenny. "What's up" Kenny inquired as he walked away from Kat with Lee. "I have to tell you something serious." Lee said. "Ok, should I sit down?" Kenny joked. "When this all started, I was on my way to prison." Lee confessed. "Oh, was it for touching kids? Cause we have two of them." Kenny asked bluntly. "I killed a guy in a fight. I just wanted to tell you." Lee said back. "You know if this ever becomes a numbers game, I'm gonna remember this." Kenny said before walking away.

Hunter watched as Lee spoke to Katjaa and started to think that Lee was against him staying with the group. It didn't help that after Lee was done speaking to Kat he immediately started to talk to Clementine. "Why doesn't he come talk to me? Does he seriously see me as a threat?" He thought to himself. Finally Lee was done speaking to Clementine he made his way to talk to Hunter, showing no emotion on his face. "Hey there." Lee said. Hunter was so worried he just blurted out what he was thinking. "Hey man listen if you don't want me to stay with your group that's fine just let me stay for the night. And I'll be gone in the morning." Hunter said nervously. "Woah man calm down man. I just wanted to say hi to you. You have nothing to worry about. Carley vouched for you and I trust her judgment." Lee said responded while laughing. "Oh sure, of course. I knew that. I was just messing with you." He said back with a nervous chuckle. "So what's your story?" Lee asked him. "I actually lived in Las Vegas, I was out here to apply for an internship with the local amateur football team. Then all this crap went down. Been here ever since." Hunter answered Lee. "Well it's good to meet you." Lee said while extending his hand. Hunter shook his hand before thanking him. "Thanks for trusting me so quickly." Hunter said. "Thank Carley she thinks you'll be helpful down the road. Well make yourself at home, I have something to do." Lee replied as he left to investigate some more. Lee just hoped and prayed that Lilly was wrong. But the more he looked into it the more he feared that she was right.

One Hour Later

Lee opened the crate just outside the motor inn's walls and discovered a brown paper bag filled with the missing supplies. Lilly was right, there was a traitor amongst them. He immediately went to Lilly's room to show her what he had found. "I knew it!" Lilly exclaimed. "Now what?" Lee asked. "We line them up and make the traitor come clean." Lilly said before shouting interrupted her train of thought. They peeked out the window and saw the Sav-Lot bandits had taken everyone hostage. Lilly immediately grabbed her hunting rifle. "It's only a matter of time before they start kicking doors in. Go and distract them." Lee said to Lee. "How?" He questioned. "Just keep them talking, stall them and keep them from firing at the group." She said as she jumped out the back window.

"Nobody steals from us!" The leader shouted. Lee then approached them. "Forget it! Drew take your boot to the doors!" The leader shouted again. "Woah! Hey now, we can keep the deal going!" Lee shouted back with his hands up. "We'll give you more!" He continued. "How about double what you've been giving us?" The leader asked. "Fine! Done!" Lee said in agreement. "Good, I guess we shou…" But before he could finish Lilly shot him in the head. Before the other bandits knew what was going on Carley pulled out her pistol and shot another bandit between the eyes. Right then everyone else ran for cover. They were now battling for their lives. Not for the supplies or the motor inn, but to live. Lee, Kenny, Carley and Lilly were firing at the bandits while the others stayed down. The gun fire drew walkers in from the forest and they started to feast on the bandits who didn't see them. But the walkers also made their way into the motor inn. Now the bandits didn't know who to shoot the survivors or the walkers. Suddenly a walker jumped on Duck and Kat. Hunter ran over and tackled the walker. Then he smashed its head into the pavement. "Get into the RV now!" He demanded. As Kat picked up Duck and got in the RV. "Everyone get in the RV!" Kenny shouted. Everyone was in with the exception of Lilly, who was trying to clear the Inn so they could stay, but it was a lost cause. Lilly in now!" Lee commanded. "Damn." Lilly said to herself before jumping into the RV. Kenny started the RV and smashed through the remaining barrier of the inn and drove down the road. The motor inn was lost.

"Oh my God, oh my God." Ben cried. "Calm down, everything is going to be fine." Carley said in an attempt to calm Ben. "No it's not! We just lost everything!" Lilly screamed. "We're lucky as hell to have this RV." Kenny said. "And that everyone is ok." Carley shot back. "Kat's head is split open. "We need to address this. There's a traitor among us!" Lilly said. Everyone looked at her with shock. "Lee found the missing supplies at the motor inn." Lilly continued. They all looked at Lee. "It's true." Lee said. "So Carley, is there something that you want to say?" Lilly sneered. "Please." Carley said sharply. "So we have to force it out of you then." Lilly snapped back. "Why her? Lilly, this seems like a total shot in the dark." Lee questioned the paranoid leader of their group. "I've had my suspicions." She said. "Are you kidding me? Listen paranoia isn't going to help. Just stop pointing your fingers at everyone!" Hunter snapped. "Maybe it was Ben." Lilly said as she turned to the teenager. "What! No! Listen just stop the RV and let me out. I didn't do it, but I don't like where this going." Ben cried. "Stop it!" Carley said. "Do we need any more evidence than this!?" Lilly shouted. "Stop picking on him." Carley said quickly. "Lilly, I'm not doing this. It's crazy." Lee said to Lilly. Suddenly the RV jolted making everyone shake. "Oh shit! Hang on, we hit something." Kenny said as he pulled the RV over to the side of the road.

"Everyone out!" Lilly commanded as she went to look at the damage. "There's a little bit of surface damage, but a walker is trapped underneath." She said to Kenny as he approached the front of the RV. Lilly then walked up to the rest of the group. "We're ending this now!" Lilly said as she once again turned her attention to Ben. "You have until that walker is taken care of to tell me it was her and not you." She spat at Ben. "Lilly! Just back the fuck off ok!?" Hunter exclaimed. "Yeah, lay off him." Lee said agreeing with Hunter. "What do I have to do to make you trust me? I'll stay on watch, go on supply runs, just don't kick me out of the group!" Ben pleaded. "Not gonna happen." Lilly said bluntly. "Stop pushing him around." Carley chimed in. "Shut up Carley! I've heard enough from you!" Lilly shouted. "You know what? We shouldn't just kick you out, let's see what everyone else thinks." She said with a strangely calm voice. "Kenny?" She asked. "I don't know, just stop would you?" Kenny said back while trying to pull the walker out from under the RV. "Well your vote counts for you and Katjaa." She snapped back. "You can push him around but not me!" Carley said once again defending Ben. "Well Ben?" Lilly said. "Christ, just stop!" Hunter said. "Stop Lilly." Carley said while stepping in front of Ben. "Please!" Ben whaled. "I did it!" Lee shouted. "What?" Lilly questioned. "Yeah, I did it. There will that get you to lay off the kid?" Lee said with anger. "I think that you are capable of being a real piece of shit, but I know you wouldn't. Not with her in your life." Lilly retorted while motioning to Clementine who was watching from the doorway of the RV. "You think you're some tough bitch don't you? Like nothing can hurt you. But, you're just a scared little girl. Get the fuck over it. Take a page from Lee's book and try helping somebody for once." Carley shot back at Lilly.

Finally Kenny pulled the walker from under the RV. "There! I got him!" He exclaimed, before stomping its head in. As everyone's backs were turned Lilly started to reach for her gun. "Now then what the fuck is the problem?" Kenny asked. Hunter saw Lilly reaching for her gun. "Oh shit!" he shouted before knocking Carley to the ground. Then the sound of a gunshot filled the air. Hunter hit the ground clutching his left shoulder. Lee immediately pinned Lilly to the RV. Lilly dropped the gun out of shock, she didn't mean to shoot Hunter. "I didn't mean to shoot him. Carley she…she can't be trusted." Lilly pleaded with fear in her eyes. Carley went over to Hunter. "You shouldn't have done that." She said wile applying pressure to his wound. "Yeah, you're right. Next time you take the bullet." Hunter said with a forced chuckle.

Everyone was still trying to figure out what to do. "We're leaving her! She's a deranged murderer." Kenny said. "Murderer!? You've had Lee with you all this time." Lilly said trying to save her own skin. "Yeah, but I don't care." He shouted back. "You know?" she said in shock. "Yeah, he told me, he owned up to it. So I don't care what happened before all this shit went down." Kenny continued. "We can't leave her!" said the Hunter who was still on the ground. "We can't stoop to the bandit's level." Hunter said defending Lilly. "He's right Kenny." Lee said in agreement. "Fine, just get in and we'll figure out what to do with you." Kenny said giving in.

Everyone got back into the RV. Carley and Lee helped Hunter into the RV. Kenny then started the RV back up and they continued down the road. Not knowing what may be lying ahead.

A/N Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter finally got some action into it. I am currently writing chapter four. I am not too sure when it will be up. Hopefully by next week.

Special thank you to AGirlWhoLikesTWDAlot

See you guys in the next chapter! Thanks for reading!


	4. Down The Road

**Disclaimer: I do** _ **NOT**_ **own the Walking Dead. All rights reserved to their respective owners.**

A/N I'm back! Sorry about the crazy long delay, been busy with work. But I am almost finished with the next chapter as well. Anyway, thanks for your patience. Here's chapter 4.

Chapter IV: Down The Path

Once they were on all back inside the RV Lee tied Lilly's hands together while Carley helped Hunter sit down at the dining table. Ben then took a seat next to him, Lilly was placed in front of the teenager. Lee slid his pistol to Ben. "Keep an eye on her, OK?" Lee said. "I…Uh…OK." Ben stammered. Lee then walked over to Clementine. "Hey there sweet pea." He said as he took a seat next to the young girl. Clementine was looking at Hunter who was keeping pressure on his left shoulder, he was wincing. Clearly he was still in a lot of pain. "Why would Lilly shoot Hunter?" Clem finally asked her guardian. Lee thought about what to say to her. "Should I tell her the truth? Or should I dance around the question?" He silently thought to himself. He immediately decided that telling her the truth was the best thing to do. "Lilly was just scared." He said with some softness in his voice. "Do people do bad things when they are scared?" She asked back immediately. "All the time. She was scared and sad about losing her dad and it caused her to make a rash decision." Lee answered her. Suddenly Kenny interrupted their conversation. "Lee, come up here for a second." Kenny commanded. "I'll be right back sweet pea." Lee told the little girl.

While Lee spoke with Kenny, Hunter sat up with a rag over his wound. Lilly was asleep in the corner. "Feeling any better?" Carley asked. "Hell no but it could be worse." Hunter said while laughing. "How can you be laughing still?" She asked puzzled. "Well in this shit hole of a world you have to be optimistic and still be…well yourself." He answered her with a huge smile on his face. AS he finished his answer he saw Lee step out from the front of the RV with a somber expression on his face. "Why don't you talk to your boyfriend? Something isn't right, I can tell." Hunter said losing his happy tone. Carley glared at Hunter, who started to laugh when he realized that she was glaring at him. "Not much gets past me." He said once again with a laugh. "You have to enjoy the little things in life, especially now." He finished. "Yeah, whatever." She said before smacking Hunter on the back of the head. "You know I'm right." He said with his typical happy tone. Carley didn't acknowledge his comment as she walked up to Lee.

"Hey Lee? Everything alright?" She questioned. "It's Duck…He's…he's been bit." He finally got out of his mouth. "No, tell me you're just joking." Carley said knowing that he was telling the truth. "I don't feel good." Clementine chimed in. "It must've happened while were escaping the motor inn." He said, knowing that that's where it had to have happened at. After a few seconds Lee spoke up again. "You know what though? I'm glad that I have you two." He said while wrapping his arms around Clem and Carley. Carley then turned towards Hunter who was giving her a thumbs up while laughing. She then began to blush, but allowed herself to enjoy the moment and she began to relax.

Hunter was looking at Ben and knew something wasn't right so he decided to let the kid know what he knew. "Hey Ben, there's something I need to tell you." He said while looking at the teenager. "Yeah? What's up?" Ben asked slightly confused. He had no clue what would happen next. "I know it was you." Hunter said with a serious tone. "Come on man, not this crap again." He said with worry. "Listen kid, nothing really gets past me. I knew by the look that you had on your face. It was you and you were willing to let someone else take the fall for you, I don't care why you did it, but I almost died because of it. You were willing to let someone else die for your stupid mistake. I'll keep it to myself but you had better hope no one else finds out. Because it wouldn't be good." Hunter said with a slight hint of anger. Hunter then decided that he'd better get some sleep. He knew that by saying this to Ben, it would make him tell somebody else. Hopefully he'd confess to Lee.

A few hours later

Everyone with the exception of Kenny were asleep until suddenly Lee woke up with a gasp. He had just been attacked by a walker version of Clem in his nightmare. "Oh shit, we got something up ahead!" Kenny shouted. There was their problem right in front of them a crashed train. "Everyone out of the RV, I don't want anybody trapped in the RV with Lilly." He said while everyone was exiting the RV. Katjaa who was still carrying Duck walked over to a tree stump and sat down. Duck's skin was paling he was getting worse with every hour. It seemed clear to everyone. Duck would not make it through another day.

Hunter was the last person to exit the RV, carrying his backpack off with him. He was in high hopes that the small amount of supplies that were stuffed into the bag would last at least a few weeks. He approached the rest of the group who were sitting in a semi-circle. "Here, we still have the supplies I had with me, it's not much, but at least it's something." Hunter said with a sense of accomplishment. He got a small amount of approval, mostly from Carley. "Wow, tough crowd." He said sarcastically. He finally sat down with the others and began to relax. Lee then stood up. "I'm gonna go look through the train's box car." Lee said. "And I'm gonna go see if I can get this thing to move." Kenny said to pile on with what Lee said. "Alright, where do you want me?" Hunter asked the two older men. "Stay here and keep a look out. Just because we don't see any walkers doesn't mean they aren't out there." Kenny said to Hunter. "You got it boss, just call for me if you need my help." He said with content. "Lee, if you could find some water. Duck's a little dehydrated." Kat requested. "Of course." Lee said with a smile.

While Lee and Kenny left to investigate the train Hunter, Carley and Katjaa discussed what the group should do with Lilly. "I don't know we could just cut her loose." Kat said. "I agree full heartedly, she's lost it, she's a danger to the rest of us." Carley said agreeing with Katjaa. Hunter finally chimed in. "Are you guys fucking serious!?" He said astonished by what the two girls were agreeing on. "She may be losing it, but she's still a human being." Hunter said to finish his mini rant. "But she's a human who's not above murder." Carley snapped back. "Are you serious!? Neither was Lee!" Hunter shouted. "Just like Lee, Lilly can still come back from the darkness." Hunter finally finished, knowing he had won the argument. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Carley said with a sigh. "Ok, I'm gonna go check on Lilly. Let her know that she still has a friend in this group. I'll be right back." Hunter said as he approached the RV. As he went to open the RV door he started to think to himself what might happen. "You know this time she may finish the job and go for our head." He said in his head. "Alright, here goes nothing." He said out loud as he opened the door and entered the RV.

"Hey there Lil." He said. Lilly didn't answer she just stared at the wall. "Ok, your line is "Hi Hunter it's nice to see you." I'll wait all day if I have to." He said to her. "Maybe you want to put a bullet in my right shoulder and even me out." He said with a hearty laugh. Hunter noticed the smirk that came across Lilly's face. "Why are you here? I almost killed you. Not even five hours ago." She said solemnly. "Key word there is _**almost**_. You almost did, but you didn't." He said. "Besides everyone needs a friend. Especially in this hell hole." He said to pile on. "I'm a lost cause. It's all over for me." She said choking back tears. Hunter put a hand on Lilly's shoulder. "I don't buy that. You're not a lost cause. You can come back from this. I won't let you give up on yourself." Hunter said to the former leader of the group. Lilly then got up and gave Hunter a hug. "I'm leaving. And I want you to come with me." She said with tears now freely falling from her eyes. "You're not leaving. You're gonna come outside with me and prove to them that your still Lilly." Hunter said while returning the hug. Lilly then broke the hug and gave Hunter a kiss on his lips. "I'm sorry about this." She said after planting the small kiss on him. "Um…for what?" Hunter asked. But before anything else could happen Lilly opened the RV door and shoved Hunter out.

"What the hell!? That crazy bitch! She's stealing the RV!" Kenny shouted while trying to chase the RV. Lee helped Hunter up from the ground. "You alright man?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. She just snapped and made another rash decision." Hunter said to Lee. "You sure you're ok? Your wound opened up again." Lee said back. "I'm fine. And don't worry Lilly will be back." Hunter said while shaking his head. Lee was puzzled by his response but didn't really think that much about it. "Well let me introduce you to someone." He said to the young man. The two of them walked back towards the group. "Hunter, this is Chuck." Lee introduced the older man who was wearing tattered clothing. Hunter then shook Chuck's hand. "Nice to meet ya, you call me Chuck. Charles if you're fancy." Chuck said with a sense of happiness. Hunter then asked the two people in charge a question. "So I guess we're camping out here tonight. And leaving in the morning?" Hunter questioned. "Actually we got this thing moving, so we are gonna leave now." Kenny said to Hunter. "You coming with us?" Kenny asked Chuck. "Well it sounds like you're taking my house." Chuck said with a smile. "That's a yes then." Kenny said slightly irritated.

Everyone then loaded into the train that Kenny and Lee got to run. There next stop was gonna be Savannah. Everyone with the exception of Kenny were in the box car.

A Few Hours Later

"Lee! Please come here!" Katjaa cried out while cradling Duck who was coughing violently. "What is it?" Lee asked as he got on one knee. "Can you please wipe that off his face?" She asked while handing him a rag. Lee then wiped the blood off of Duck's small face. "He's run out of time. Please tell Kenny to stop the train." Katjaa pleaded to Lee. "Ok, I will." Lee said with his head hung low. "Just watch Clem for me." Lee said to everyone as he stepped out of the boxcar. Hunter then took a look at Duck before shaking his head and leaving the car as well. Carley saw this and immediately sprang into action. "Ben, if anything happens come get us." She said and without waiting for him to answer she left the boxcar to talk to Hunter.

Carley exited the boxcar to see Hunter sitting down with his hands covering his face. "Hey Hunter? Are you alright?" She asked, already knowing the answer. She went to touch him and he finally spoke up. "Just…just give me a second." Hunter said with tears in his eyes. "That kid…he's gonna die and it's all because I wasn't fast enough." He finished his thought when he noticed Carley was sitting next to him. Carley put her hands on his shoulders and spoke to him. "It's not your fault. Had you not been there Katjaa would have been bit as well." Carley said in a poor attempt to soothe Hunter. Carley then stood up and continued on. "No bring back that funny, sarcastic, optimistic version of Hunter that I like." She said with a smile. Suddenly the train stopped and Carley almost fell over the railing. Hunter jumped up and grabbed her before she fell over. "See that? You saved me again." Carley said with a nervous laugh. "You owe me one." Hunter said with a very slight smile. They saw the group gathering and decided to go join them. The group was discussing who should do what needed to be done. Kenny and Katjaa went back and forth until finally Lee agreed to do it. Kenny protested but eventually agreed that it would be best if Lee did it. "Just give us a few minutes to say our goodbyes." Kenny requested to his best friend. "Of course, take your time." Lee said back, as Ken and Kat took Duck into the forest.

The rest of the group waited about three minutes when the heard a gunshot. They all jumped up and then they heard Kenny scream. "Hunter! Carley! Watch Clem! I'll be right back." He commanded as he ran towards the noises. No one was prepared for what was about to happen. All they thought about was the long road ahead.

A/N Thanks again for your patience. Again slowly but surely I will get better at writing. Enjoy this chapter. Hopefully it won't take over a month for me to get the next chapter out.


	5. What Now?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Walking Dead or any of their properties. All rights reserved to their respective owners**

 _A/N: Yes! I'm finally back! I didn't dissolve into water! Sorry for the long break, but I'm finally back! Here's the next chapter. Please read and enjoy._

Chapter V: What Now?

After a few minutes Lee and Kenny returned. It took mere seconds for Hunter and the rest of the group to figure out what had happened in the woods. After sitting in silence for around five minutes Hunter asked the question everyone was thinking. "Well...What now?" After that more silence, nobody really wanted to answer that question. "We stick to our plan, we get a boat and survive." Kenny said very softly.

The next thirty minutes went by in agonizing silence, everyone just sat around avoiding eye contact with each other. Finally Carley broke the silence "So...this day is...well this day has been shitty." Even more silence followed making Carley even more upset. "Come on guys somebody say something." She said with some anger. She made eye contact with Hunter who was leaning on the wall of the box car. Hunter then shook his head and exited the boxcar. Everyone else just watched him, even though that hadn't know Hunter for very long they were starting to lean on his optimistic nature. Without he practically became a ghost. Carley then started to head over to go talk to him when Lee blocked her path. "I'll go speak to him." Lee said softly. "It's just that...he's blaming himself for Duck and Kat's death." Carley responded. "Well then maybe we should give him some space, let him clear his head." Lee said back. Carley knew he was probably right, so she just nodded before sitting back down.

Outside Hunter made a B-line towards Ben, who was visibly worried when he saw the fire in Hunter's eyes. "Are you happy!? You see what you've done!" Hunter screamed as he grabbed the teenager by the jacket. "If you get anybody else hurt or killed, I swear to everything holy, I will kill you! You understand me you little shit!?" All Ben did was nod in agreement. "You better hope that Kenny never finds out, because if he finds out he will kill you." Hunter finished before shoving him to the side as he made his way to the front of the train to speak to Kenny.

"Hey Kenny..." Hunter started before he was cut off by the older man. "I miss them. They've been gone les than hour, but God I miss them so damn much." Kenny said sadly. "I can't even imagine what you're going through." Hunter said with a heavy sigh. Kenny just sat in silence, he just stared at the road ahead. Hunter stood next to Kenny for a few moments before again breaking the silence. "I can't help but feel that this is all my fault." Hunter said softly. "Where do you mean by that?" He asked with fire in his eyes. "Back at the motor inn, when Duck got pinned down. I got the fucker in like two seconds, but I was still too late. And I'm sorry." Hunter said while looking Kenny straight in the eyes. Kenny then rubbed the tears from his eyes. "This kid almost saved him. He did give me more time with him." Kenny thought to himself. "It wasn't your fault kid, I blame whoever was dealing with those bandits." Kenny finally said to Hunter. "You gave me more time with my son, I think I should thank you for that." Kenny finished when he saw something ahead.

"Oh shit! Hold on everyone!" Kenny screamed. The train was suddenly screeching to a stop. As soon as the train stopped everyone got off the train and saw the newest inconvenience for the group in the last few hours. A oil tanker hanging over the train track. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuucckk!" Kenny bellowed. The group started arguing with each other. Suddenly they heard new voices. "Hey if you keep yelling like that you're gonna get your face chewed off." A short man said. "Are you guys gonna be any trouble? Because we could of kept on walking." A fairly tall woman said. "We're friendly, just been having that kind of day where everything that can go wrong has gone wrong." Hunter said breaking the group's silence. "How about you guys send someone up to get a handle on this situation." The short man suggested. Lee volunteered himself in mere moments. "Please Lee, be careful." Carley said. "Aren't I always?" Lee said with a small smirk before he started his trek up the ladder. "If I come up you won't kill me, right?" Lee asked. "I guess you'll have to find out." The girl said soundly fairly serious.

Hunter was standing off to the side where he got down on his knees before closing his eyes. "This is so unfair. It's like any possible thing that could go wrong has gone wrong. Where's the fairness in that? Haven't we earned the right to survive in this world?" Hunter said in his silent prayer. He has always believed that God does everything for a reason, he was just trying to find the answer. "Please, I'm asking you. Please watch over us. Just let this pass and please just tell me why? What's the reason for this? Why does our group have to suffer?" He finished when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Kenny standing there. "What are you doing kneeling in the dirt kid?" He asked. "Praying, I was just about to pray for strength." Hunter said back. Kenny thought for a moment before he spoke again. "Mind if I join you?" Kenny asked. "I would welcome it." Hunter said immediately. Carley was staring at them with a smile, happy that Kenny was finally acting like well, a human again. While she was staring at the two men praying she didn't see Lee coming back down with two strangers.

"Everyone this is Christa and Omid." Lee announced "Hey." Carley said flatly. "Not big on welcomes I see." Omid stated. "Like I said it's been a tough day on us." Lee replied. "Anyway, we're gonna try to cut down that tanker." Lee started again. "So I'm gonna check out that station down the road." He finished. "If that's what you want to do. I'll teach Hunter and Omid how to run the train." Kenny said softly. "Wow, really?" Hunter said in shock. "It's probably for the best" Kenny said back.

Two Hours Later

"Shit! Omid cut!" Lee shouted at the short man who he suspended over the ledge to cut down the tanker. Behind the train was a small army of shuffling walkers, looking for a meal. "There it's free! Pull me up!" Omid demanded. The rest of the group was already secure inside the train. Kenny then started the train and started to move slowly as the track was now clear. "Ah man! Omid we're gonna have to jump!" Lee exclaimed. "What, Hell no!" Omid cried back. "Have your way then!" Lee said as he jumped and landed on the roof of the train. Omid then followed suit and jumped down, but when Omid landed he split his leg and fell off the roof. Hunter immediately jumped off the train to help Omid up. "Come on man! You ain't dying today!" Hunter shouted as he helped him to his feet. The pair then started to chase the train. "Lee grab Omid!" He commanded. Without hesitation Lee grabbed Omid and pulled him inside the train, but Hunter fell behind as the train picked up speed. But with a final desperate burst of energy he jumped on the back of the train and climbed onto the roof.

"Shit! We...We lost Hunter!" Carley cried. Everyone felt deflated. "He gave his life to save mine." Omid said sadly. "We didn't know him for that long. But he showed loyalty. The type that can't be bought. He would have done anything for the good of the group. He showed that loyalty until the end." Lee said with his head down. Everyone sat in silence, mourning the loss of yet another member of their group. "Hey now, you forgot to mention how good looking I am." Hunter said running out of breath. Everyone ran up to Hunter who was leaning on the frame of the cabin door. Lee gave Hunter a huge bear hug, he then made his way to the main cabin deciding to tell Kenny what had just happened and to check on Clem, as she was inside the main cabin with Kenny. "Are you alright? Cause you look like shit." Carley said. Hunter started to laugh. "No, I'm just training for the Human-Walker 5k." Hunter said laughing at his own bad joke. Carley laughed before she gave him a big hug. "Just do me a favor, no more almost dying." Carley said with a chuckle. "Don't worry I don't plan to. But I don't make promises I can't keep." Hunter said back. He then sat down and within mere minutes he fell alseep. A few hours later Carley woke him up. "Where are we?" He asked half dazed. Le shuffled over to help him up. "Savannah."

 _A/N Sorry this chapter was kind of rushed due to many, many rewrites. I am currently rewriting several chapters. So I want to thank you for your support. I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I can._


	6. New Faces In Old Places

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Walking Dead or any of their properties. All rights reserved to their respective owners**

 **A/N Yes, here's the next chapter. This one was so much easier to do after a ton of changes. This one goes to another part of the story that we don't see in the game. So I decided to make something up.**

Chapter VI: New Faces In Old Places

"I'm sorry Hunter." she whispered. Before he could do anything else Lilly shoved him out the RV's door. She started the engine and sped down the road, tears freely flowing as she tried to figure out her next move. She kept driving until she ran out of gas. She had made the decision that the motor inn was her best bet, she figured the walkers probably scared the bandits away for good. But for the time being she was stuck in the middle of nowhere. Without the safety of numbers she decided to stay the night in the RV and walk back to the motor inn first thing in the morning. She was laying on the couch staring at the ceiling. She then began to speak to her father. "What am I supposed to do? I'm out of answers, just please! Tell me what to do!" She wailed before curling into a ball and crying herself to sleep. When she woke up she decided to see if there was anything left in the RV before she abandoned it. "Oh thank God!" She said with a sigh of relief as she picked up her hunting rifle and Lee's axe. "Well dad, wish me luck." She said before stepping out of the RV. She then started down the road to go back to the motor inn, she wasn't sure how long she was walking for as she was lost in thought. Before she knew it she was at a familiar sight. The open gates of the inn. She was able to see all of the damage that had been inflicted about 12 hours ago. She walked past all of the dead walkers and bandits with a shake of her head. She then headed towards her old room until she heard the cocking of a shot gun.

"Drop your weapons and turn around." A voice said. Lilly followed the instructions and dropped her weapons and put her hands on her head. "Now, where's the rest of your group?" The stranger questioned. Lilly slowly turned around to see a girl but more specifically a frightened girl. "I'm by myself, I am not part of a group." Lilly said back. "Listen I'm not stupid, I know you are part of a bigger group. Be honest. I'm I surrounded?" She asked. Lilly rolled her eyes while she looked at the scared girl. "Listen stupid, I'm not part of a group. I can take care of myself. However seeing how scared you clearly are there's now way you've survived all by yourself." Lilly said viciously. The stranger aimed the shot gun at Lilly's chest. "Wann...Wanna bet?" she stammered. Lilly shot out a quick chuckle and in one swift move she snatched the gun from the stranger and was aiming the gun at her. "Yeah I'll take that bet ten times out of ten." Lilly responded. "Now then since you watched my home for me and provided me with a good laugh I'll let you leave with your life." Lilly said flatly. "Please don't cast me into the woods with those monsters...and those walking corpses." the girl said with tears rolling down her cheeks. Lilly immediately knew that she was talking about the bandits. "But you we're about to do the same to me just moments ago." Lilly snapped back. "Only because I thought you we're with those monsters." she cried. "Well you little idiot, I told you I was by myself." Lilly said back with venom in her voice. Before either one of them could say anything else they heard someone shouting something.

"Holy shit, looks like they've come back for round two!" Someone shouted. "Yeah two new girls to have some fun with!" another voice said. "I knew it. I knew you we're lying to me. Now I'm better off dead." the girl said between sobs. "Just shut up and get down and don't get up until I say to." Lilly ordered. The girl did as she was told and hid behind a makeshift wall. Lilly then rose and shouted back at the bandits who were coming out of the woods. "Hey dumb shits, you have one second to put you tails between your legs and walk away. If you don't I'll kill all of you!" she threatened. "Really because it's six against one." one of the bandits laughed. "Too late." Lilly said and she fired the shot gun and killed one of the bandits. As soon as he hit the ground the other five started to fire at Lilly. She went to fire back when she heard a click. "Are you fucking kidding me!?" she cried. She then grabbed her rifle and started to take aim at the bandits. She immediately picked off two more bandits. "Three left just stay down." Lilly told the frightened girl who was covering her face with her hands. Lilly then took a breath and with another well executed maneuver she took down a fourth bandit. She already had the next one in her sights but when she pulled the trigger nothing happened. "No, this isn't happening." Lilly said. Knowing he had the advantage the bandit was about to take his shot when suddenly multiple walkers grabbed him and turned him into a human buffet. Just as Lilly let out a sigh of relief she was pinned to the ground by the final bandit. "I was gonna let you live to be my pet but now that you've killed the remainder of my group I'm gonna take you and the other girl nice and slow before I kill you." he said with a sadistic grin. "Go to hell" Lilly said as she spat in his face. "After you" he said as he started to unbuckle Lilly's belt. He started to laugh when suddenly the other girl grabbed the shotgun and hit him in the head with the butt of it. "What the fuc...AHHH!" He shouted as Lilly thrusted the knife into his gut. As soon as he stopped breathing she put the knife through his skull. After a few seconds the girl started to speak again. "Ok, I'll leave. Just don't kill me." Lilly looked at the girl who had just saved her. "How bout you stick around, help me clean up and build up the walls." she said. "I...Thank you." She was finally able to say. "So do you have a name?" Lilly asked. "Um...Yeah my name is Jamie." Jamie said finally revealing her name. "Well Jamie we have some work to do."

After cleaning the area and building up their defenses, they were sitting by a fire that Lilly had started. They hadn't said anything to each other in a while. "Thanks for saving me today." Jamie just stared at Lilly who had actually thanked her. "Also I'm sorry for the things I said to you when we met." she finished refusing to make eye contact with Jamie. "If I'm honest with you, I was with a larger group. But...We agreed to go our separate ways." Lilly went on. "You said that this was your home, what did you mean by that?" Jamie finally said. "This is where my group stayed for months. Until those bandits with the help of those walkers drove us out." Lilly answered back as she looked around at the motor inn. "But they were right, this place is tapped out. I don't like the fact that I was so wrong." She said with a shake of her head. "You can stay here as long as you need. But come morning I'm gonna head out and hit the road." Before Jamie could say another word Lilly entered her old room.

As she entered her old room she was shocked to see that everything was where she had left it. "Oh finally something goes my way." she said to herself. She sat down on the bed and ran her hands through her hair. "Well jeez where do I go? There's no way they're gonna accept me back into the group after I did what I did. Well Hunter will. He really has some problems." she said with a smile forming as she thought of the man she almost killed for no good reason. "Well here's hoping that tomorrow goes better." she thought to herself. She then slipped under the covers. "Tomorrow is gonna be one hell of a test." she huffed her last thought before she drifted to sleep.

 **A/N Thanks for reading, hope to get the next chapter out soon.**


	7. The Journey

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Walking Dead or any of their properties. All rights reserved to their respective owners.**_

 **A/N This is just a filler chapter. Uploading the other chapter very soon. Thank you for your continued support.**

Chapter VII: The Journey

Lilly woke up before the sun rose and had already decided what her plan would be. She would siphon as much gas as she could and make her way back to the RV. That is if it was still there. Then she could make a go of this world some place else. She got up and peered over at the supplies that Lee and Kenny got on their last run. "They did get a good amount of supplies." She thought to herself. She then gathered all the supplies and threw it in her duffel bag. She then loaded her rifle and threw it on her back and for the final time left her room at the motor inn. She then made her way towards the street hoping to find some abandoned cars with some gas left in their tanks. She took one step onto the abandoned road when she suddenly heard a voice.

"Where are you going?" Jamie asked while slowly making her way to Lilly. "Somewhere else." Lilly responded bluntly. "Well...Let me go with you." Jamie said almost begging Lilly. "No." She said flatly. With a sudden spark of courage Jamie retorted. "I...I wasn't asking." Jamie said. "That way we can watch each other's backs. Lilly was about to reject her offer. But then thought about it and gave in. "Fine. Just don't be a drain on me." Lilly hissed. "Don't worry, I'm not just baggage I can be useful." Jamie said with a very small smile.

The pair weren't able to find a lot of gasoline but Lilly insisted that what they did find could at least get them to another city. They continued down the road and Lilly hoped that the RV would still be there. Then there it was right in front of them. The RV. "Oh thank God!" Lilly almost yelled with happiness. "Yes! No more walking!" Jamie said with a huge grin. "You got that right, finally something good happens." Lilly said in response. When they got to the RV Lilly immediately started to fuel the RV. Jamie go ahead and put our bags in the RV while I fill her up." Lilly said. "Aye aye Cap'n." Jamie said with a salute. Earning a half of a chuckle from Lilly. As soon as Jamie got inside the RV she put the bags down and noticed a huge blood stain in the dining area. "What the hell happened her?" Jamie said not noticing that Lilly was behind her. Lilly looked at the stain for the 1,000th time with more guilt then she had ever felt. "An accident...Made by a scared little girl." Lilly said with her head down. She then sat in the driver's seat and Jamie followed suit and sat in the passenger seat. Lilly then started the engine. "Ok we've got 3/8 of a tank. It's a good start." She said. "So then where are we heading?" Jamie asked. Lilly started to think and within a few minutes decided where to go. She then turned her head and stared down the open road. "Savannah."

 **A/N Thanks again for the support I've got one more chapter to write and the story will be done, after that I can do a massive upload and decide if I'm gonna continue this story into the season 2 story line.**


	8. The Ghost Town

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Walking Dead or any of their properties. All rights reserved to their respective owners.**

 **A/N Alright here's the next chapter, we're back with the main group again. So here we go. Thanks again to everyone who's kept reading and to those new readers, I appreciate it.**

Chapter VIII: The Ghost Town

The train slowly grinded to a stop and soon after the group got off the train. Hunter was the last person off the train, grabbing his backpack before running to catch up with Kenny who was waiting for him to return to the group. "Forget something?" Kenny asked. "Yeah, I did." Hunter said with a chuckle. "This is the only supplies that we have left, losing this would be so bad." Hunter continued with a chuckle. "So did I miss anything?" Hunter asked the older man. Kenny's small smirk turned into a frown before he responded. "Clem's been talking to some guy on her radio. And the sick son of a bitch is trying to meet her." Kenny said with a shake of his head. Hunter then groaned in disgust. "Even with the world the way it is people are still trying stuff like this?" Hunter asked completely disgusted that people would still be trying to make plays on children. "That's exactly what I've been saying." Kenny said while they caught up with the rest of the group.

"So what's the plan?" Hunter asked. "Get to the port and get on a boat." Kenny said with enthusiasm. "If there's one left." Carely added. "Oh, come on man don't jinx it." Hunter said back. "You know she's got a point." Ben chimed in. "Can it Benny." Hunter immediately snapped back. This response earned him a glare from Carley who then nudged his shoulder and whispered to him. "Hey, what's with you?" She asked with a small amount of anger present in her voice. "We don't need any negativity and he's really starting to get on my nerves with his." He responded. "OK, but you don't need to be so harsh." she retorted quickly. "Really? Because he almost got me killed, so I could give two fresh poo poos about hurting his feelings." Hunter said back a little louder than he intended to. Carley decided to drop it, but not before saying something else to him. "Listen, I get it. And if it wasn't for you I definitely would have died, all I'm saying is to think about not being so rude to him." After she said her peace she gave him pat on his shoulder and then made her way back to Lee.

Soon the group was in a nicer neighborhood, mansions as far as the eye could see. But it was quiet, way too quiet. "I don't like this one bit." Hunter said. Almost as soon as he said this a bell started to ring. "Who the hell is ringing that bell?" Carley asked. Suddenly a large army of walkers appeared and began to box the group in. Lee then saw a figure jumping away from the bell tower. "Hey! Who are you!?" he shouted. Suddenly a voice burst through the radio. "If I were you I'd get out of the street." the strange voice said. "I agree let's move our asses." Hunter said as the group started to run, but in their hurry they were all stating to get separated from each other. Kenny, Carley and Lee were all running together when Kenny was suddenly tripped by a walker. Before the walker could begin it's meal a good part of it's head was blown off. "Nice shot Car!" Kenny said as he rose to his feet. "Where's Clem?!" Lee screeched. "Shit...I don't know." Carley said with a worried look on her face. Suddenly the three of them found Clem across the street with Ben and Hunter and the were cornered. Lee instantly started to sprint towards them.

Hunter, Clementine and Ben had their backs against a wall and Hunter had his arms stretched to make a make shift wall in a bad attempt to protect Clem and Ben. "Ben, get ready on my command you run through that small gap on our right hand side with Clem and get her to safety." Hunter said. "What about you?" Ben asked while shaking. "Not my concern, now you get her out of here. Run Ben now!" Hunter commanded. With a sudden rush of courage Ben scooped up Clementine and ran straight through the small gap. Hunter flashed a smile of relief when they got out of the pit, but he saw no way out for himself. Accepting his fate he balled up his fist and was prepared to go down fighting. He looked over and saw the group staring back at him and smiled once again. "Goodbyes suck anyway." He said to himself. Right before he could start swinging wildly into the crowd a miracle occurred. Chuck came in swinging away with his shovel. "Run Kid! I'll draw em' away." Chuck said while swinging his shovel like a ax. The rest of the group ran down a side alley and made it into the backyard of one of the mansions. For the third time in a few short days the group lost another member. As soon as they got into the back yard they started to contemplate their next move. Lee then approached Ben and Hunter who were looking through the windows of the mansion.

"Hey guys." Lee said to get Hunter and Ben's attention. Hunter turned around and gave Lee a nod before asking a question. "So what's the next course of action?" he asked. "No clue, I just wanted to come over and thank the both of you for protecting Clementine." Ben then decided to say something. "Don't thank me. It was all Hunter, I froze. We were lucky that he had his head on straight and was able to get Clem and myself out of there." he said. "No, it was because of us both and Chuck. Man I hope he's alright." Hunter said with a shake of his head. "I'm sure he's fine." Lee said, though he wasn't sure he believed that himself. Hunter then changed the subject to something else. "Now the next item today. How do we get into this mansion?"

 **A/N Wow! Another update!? Shocking I know. Well I hope you guys like this chapter, stick around for my next update. And as always thanks for the support!**


	9. On Watch

Chapter IX: On Watch

 **Disclaimer: I do** ** _NOT_** **own the Walking Dead. All rights reserved to their respective owners.**

They had gotten in the house thanks in large part to Clem's quick thinking. But now they had a new objective per Kenny's nagging. "Alright then me and Kenny are gonna head down to the harbor and look for a working boat. We shouldn't be gone too long. And be sure to keep an eye on Clementine she's sneaky...very sneaky." Carley responded to Lee's comment with a snort. Shortly after that Lee and Kenny were gone. "I'll take watch." Hunter announced. "I'll holler if I see anything." As he was heading for the backdoor he felt a tug on his sweater. He turned to see Clementine. "Can I come with you?" she asked. "Of course you can Clem. Hey guys Clem is coming with me." He was met with silence. "Our group is very vigilant, how lucky are we?" Hunter joked. Clementine laughed as they left the house.

"Hey Carley can I talk to you for a minute?" Ben asked Carley. "Of course, what's up Ben?" Ben was hesitant to talk but eventually spilled his secret to Carley. "Back at the motor inn. I was the one who made the deal with the bandits, I thought I was helping to keep us all safe. It's all my fault that Lilly shot at you and got Hunter shot, it's also my fault that Duck and Katjaa are gone." He looked up at Carley who put her hand on his shoulder. "I know, I've known the whole time. You screwed up, it was a doozy of a screw up but you were just trying to help keep the group safe. I won't hold it against you. Just do everyone a favor and don't tell Kenny." Ben sat in shock after Carley finished her statement. "She's known the whole time?" Ben thought to himself. Finally after composing himself he spoke again. "Hunter and Lee told me the same thing. But I can't live with the guilt. I need to tell Kenny." Ben said as he started to leave the room. Carley quickly got in front of him. "Listen, I think it's extremely noble of you to want to tell him the truth but you need to listen to me. Kenny is a ticking time bomb. And if you tell him he's going to explode." Ben knew that she was right, he would have to tell Kenny but not until the right time came. "Yeah, you're right he's not in the right state of mind to hear this. But I am going to tell him, when he's back to his normal self." Carley simply smiled and nodded in agreement when suddenly the back door busted open.

"Whoa! Hunter where's the fire?" Carley asked. Hunter was breathing hard and looking around the room. "Have either of you seen Clementine? She said she was coming inside but I never heard the door open or close." He said while still searching the house. "I didn't even know she went outside." Ben said and immediately began to follow Hunter. "Ok, let's not panic. She's got to be in the house. I mean where else would she have gone?" Carley said in an attempt to calm the two men. After Carley said that Hunter came to a screeching hault and knew where Clementine had gone. "She went to go catch up with Lee. She wanted to go with him but he insisted that she stay here with the rest of us." Carley was now panicking. "Ok then what should we do?" Hunter knew what he was going to do. "I'm gonna go after her." Ben then decided to speak. "I'll go with you Hunter and watch your back." the teenager said. "I appreciate it but I need you and Carley to stay her incase she comes back here." And before Ben could protest Hunter was already out the door.

Hunter ran down the street trying to be as quiet as he could. A few minutes into his search for Clementine he heard a familiar noise. It was the bell ringing again. "Oh that's just perfect. What good luck I have." he thought to himself. He kept running until he saw Clementine going around the corner of the street he was running down. He smiled as he started to pick up his pace. Then there was a loud noise that made him come to a dead stop. It was a gunshot. Everything went cold as he took off in a full sprint. When he rounded the corner he saw what caused the gunshot. He saw Lee, Kenny, Clementine and a stranger under Lee's knee. Lee was holding his gun to the stranger's head. Clementine then spoke up. "Lee!?" Lee turned around and saw Clem and Hunter. He immediately got off the stranger. The stranger then got back on her feet and looked at the group before her eyes. "So you guy's aren't from Crawford. "Oh now you believe us, what changed your mind?" Kenny hissed at the stranger. She pointed at Clementine and spoke again. "Now kids are allowed in Crawford." "Now kids? What kind of place has a rule like that?" Hunter asked. She looked at Hunter then stared at the ground. "The worst kind of place." Then the group of five then heard shuffles and groaning. "Of course the walkers are coming back. Just like I was hoping." Hunter said sarcastically.

"Well this has been lovely but later!" The strange woman said as she ran down an alleyway. The others followed suit and ran down the same alleyway. They were about to catch up when the stranger jumped on a dumpster and then pulled out her climbing axe to get up to a fire escape. They stared at her in awe. "So what? You're just gonna leave us here!?" Kenny shouted up to her. She looked down at the group and spoke very bluntly. "Um...duh. See ya." Then Clementine pleaded with the stranger. "Please, don't leave us here." Suddenly the stranger made the choice to save them and lowered the ladder of the fire escape. Hunter jumped on the ladder and climbed to the top and had Clementine handed to him. Next was Kenny, Hunter struggled to lift the man but was eventually able to pull him up. "Alright Lee come on!" Kenny said with his hand stretched out. Lee jumped up and grabbed Kenny's hand. But then Kenny's old gunshot wound flared up and due to the immense pain shooting through his body he dropped Lee. Lee got up and saw that he was getting boxed in. He knew he had to think quickly and that's when he saw the manhole cover. However he couldn't lift it when suddenly the new girl tossed the climbing axe to him. With the axe in hand he was able to get the cover open and without a second thought jumped into the sewer below.

 **A/N I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. I'm such a dirtbag, but I'm now back. Thanks for bearing with me. The story will continue, I'm even thinking of doing a sequel to this story. Thank you everyone for the support!**


	10. All We Can Do Is Wait

Chapter X: All We Can Do Is Wait

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Walking Dead. All Rights reserved to their respective owners**

Kenny, Clem, Hunter and the new girl ran through the backdoor of the mansion, All of them were out of breath and Hunter was supporting Kenny on his right shoulder. Ben and Carley came into the kitchen. "Ben, help me get Kenny to the couch." Hunter said. Ben did what was requested and assisted Kenny to the couch. "Damn walkers had us cornered," Hunter said with anger. "Yeah and we got really lucky." Kenny added on while he was rubbing his side. Carley then gave Clementine a hug, but immediately realized something. Lee wasn't there. She then let go of Clementine and looked over at Hunter. "Where's Lee?" Hunter looked back at Carley and let out a heavy sigh. "Listen Carley..." But before he could explain what happened Carley covered her mouth and bolted up the stairs. "I'm gonna go clear this up. I'll be right back." Hunter said walking towards the stairs. "No Hunter, I can do it." Kenny said while struggling to get off the couch. "Nah, I got this covered." Hunter responded halfway up the stairs.

When he got to the top of the stairs he saw Carley in the office pacing around with one hand on the bridge of her nose. He carefully made his way into the office so he didn't startle Carley. But before he knew it she had spotted him in the doorway and almost instantly fell into his arms. "Tell me it isn't true." she whispered, before Hunter could say anything she spoke again. "Figures, in this screwed up world there's no way it would let me find that much happiness." Hunter was getting irritated that she wouldn't let him get a word in. "Alright I've had it, just listen to me. Lee is not dead." Hunter said matter in factly. "But...You..." she started but Hunter cut her off. "We got cornered in an alleyway, to be exact we were actually boxed in. Damn rotters were everywhere. Lee had to jump down into the sewers. But I know he's alive, he'll be back. I know it." Carley looked at Hunter with slight disbelief. "But how do you know that Hunter?" she inquired. Hunter let out a sigh before looking at Carley and giving her a grin. "Because that man has way too much to come back to."

Carley tried hard to hide her blush and failed miserably, she turned to exit the office to rejoin the group but then stopped and turned back to Hunter and gave him a hug. "Thanks Hunter. And you're right about Lee being alive. Lee Everett doesn't die easy." Hunter then gave nod and chuckle before he followed Carley out of the office and down the stairs to rejoin the rest of the group.

Several Hours Later

Lee busted through the back door of the mansion and entered with a stranger in tow. Carley was the first to investigate the noise, she entered the kitchen with her pistol out and then froze when she saw who was back. She ran to Lee and gave him a bone crushing hug. "Hey Car, I missed you too...but I kind of need to breathe." Lee said with an over dramatic wheeze. "Shut it Everett. And don't ever scare me like that again." She said with her voice cracking. After she released him from her death grip he looked down at her and smiled. "What has you smiling?" but instead of an answer Lee bent down gave Carley a kiss on her lips. Carley blushed and immediately gave Lee another hug. Then the rest of the group came into the room and saw greeted Lee. Carley felt relieved that no one saw the PDA, but then saw the stranger behind Lee and immediately felt embarrassed. "Um, Lee who is this guy?" Hunter asked while pointing his thumb to the strange man who returned with Lee. "Oh right, this here is Virgil, he helped me get back. And he's a doctor." Christa perked up when she heard this. "Oh thank God, please I need you to take a look at my boyfriend please." she pleaded with the doctor. Virgil gave her a nod and smile. "Take me to him and I'll do what I can."

Everyone started to follow Virgil and Christa up the stairs except Hunter who grabbed Kenny's arm. "Kenny, you are not going to believe what I found." Kenny looked at the younger man "Well kid what'd you find?" Hunter then smiled "Follow me man and you'll see." The pair walked to the backyard and made their way to the shed, when they were in front of it Hunter turned to Kenny. "Open up the shed." Kenny shrugged and opened the shed and immediately started to laugh. "No way, no fucking way! Thank the Lord!" he then turned to Hunter go get Ben we've got some work to do." Kenny said with more happiness then Hunter had ever heard before. "You got it Kenny." and Hunter ran into the house to get Ben. It seemed their luck had turned around, they had themselves a boat.

Late Afternoon

Kenny, Ben and Hunter and spent hours fixing up the boat and almost had it working. All they needed to have it running was a new battery and some gasoline. This along with Omid's need of antibiotics the group had been discussing what to do and they had all agreed on a plan. They needed to sneak into Crawford and get what they needed. Virgil agreed to help since his group also needed to have some of the medicine that Crawford had. Soon after they decided on their plan Virgil left to tell his group, he told Lee and the others that he'd be back after the sun went down. All the group could do until then was wait.

 **A/N Sorry about all the time skips but I really wanted to get this chapter out. For the second time I had to do some massive re-writes. But things are looking good. Thanks again for the support, hope to have another chapter out soon.**


	11. Following A Cold Trail

Chapter XI: Following A Cold Trail

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Walking Dead. All Rights reserved to their respective owners

"Are you sure you don't want me to take over for a little bit?" Jamie sheepishly asked Lilly who was only paying attention to the road. All of Lilly's being was tensed, she was thinking about what she'd say if and when they caught up with the group. She finally gave Jamie an answer after about 45 seconds. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Just try and relax ok?" Lilly was still trying to figure out how a shy girl like Jamie had survived for even 15 minutes on her own. She was far too nice to not have had others watching out for her. "So what do you think is in Savannah?" It was a fair question but to be honest Lilly wasn't even sure what was in Savannah, was the group even there? And if they were would they even take her back? After all she did steal the RV and abandon them. "My group was heading this way, so I'm hoping that they're in Savannah." Lilly then caught Jamie studying her. "What? Is something wrong?" she spat. "No, it's just...I thought you said that you and your group decided to split up." Lilly had forgotten that she had said that. "We did, but I'm hoping that they'll re-consider." And with that Jamie stopped asking question and they sat in silence. That was until Lilly stopped the RV and was starring off into the distance. "This is where I abandoned them...where are they? Did they some how start the train?" Lilly thought to herself as she scanned the area around the train tracks. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Lilly are you alright?" Lilly snapped out of her thoughts and nodded her head. "I'm fine, it's just that this is where my group and I split up. We are catching up, we just need to follow the train tracks down to a T. Think you can handle that?" Lilly asked as she unclipped her seat belt. "Yeah, of course I can do that. Glad to finally help out." Jamie said as she leapt from her seat. Lilly gave her the slightest smile before heading to the back of the RV. "Wake me if you get tired or something happens."

DOWN THE ROAD

"SCHREECH!" Jamie had to slammed on the brakes more aggressively than she intended. This of course jolted Lilly from her slumber, she leapt up and ran to the front of the RV. "What the hell happened?" Lilly spat with venom. Jamie responded by pointing to the bridge in front of them. The bridge was partially engulfed in fire. "Here, move over I'm gonna take over from here." Lilly said calmly, which did nothing but frighten Jamie. She carefully asked Lilly a new question. "Was this your group that did this?" Lilly knew in an instant that everyone was alive and it confirmed that they were heading towards Savannah. "Yeah, this had to be them. We're gaining on them." Lilly then started to veer off the road deciding to stay just slightly off the tracks. After about 45 minutes of driving further down the road Lilly had to bring the RV to a cruising stop. She looked at the sight before her and banged her head on the steering wheel. "I have the worst luck ever."

Before them was an unholy sight it was an army of walkers and they were shuffling towards Savannah. Jamie was starting freak out and looked at the older woman. "What do we do now?" Lilly took a few minutes to assess the situation and came to a decision she never thought she would make. "We're going in. They're alive. I just know it." And for the first time in what felt like an eternity Lilly smiled.

 _ **A/N Yes! I finally updated this story again! Thanks for your patience. Hope to have the next chapter up in a timely fashion. And I'd like to also apologize for such a short chapter.**_


	12. Author's Note

I've decided to re-write this story. Stick around, I'll be uploading the new and improved story with hopefully better writing.

Thanks for the support and I hope you'll continue to support this story when it starts again.


End file.
